


Dining Conditions

by windstorms



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstorms/pseuds/windstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too deep here, just a short one-shot. I imagined Ed older in this but don't ask me to explain where it fits into the timeline because I didn't imagine it happening at a specific timeframe. No spoilers due to that.

The sun was low on the horizon by the time Ed straggled in to deliver his report, tired and sporting a few new bruises but none the worse for wear. He was not expecting to find anyone in the office at this time of day, and that had been his reason for walking out to Headquarters as the sun was setting in the first place. But to his chagrin, Mustang was still in his office going over some notes with Havoc.

Grumbling a low curse, Ed paused in the doorway and considered retreating as he listened to Havoc read off what sounded like Mustang’s schedule for the next day.

Roy glanced up from the file he was looking over, about to respond to whatever Havoc had been saying. He caught sight of Ed leaning against the door and immediately a slow smirk began to spread over his face.

“Edward,” Roy said smoothly, and Ed ignored the warmth that filled his chest at the affectionate greeting. Mustang had been fucking with his head for too long, and it wasn’t going to work tonight. He was going to give his report, go home and have dinner with Al, and sleep for about twenty hours straight.

“Came to drop off this,” Ed said, holding up the papers in his automail hand. "Do you want to go over it now?"

Roy checked the clock on the wall and shook his head. “It’s late. That can wait until tomorrow, we were just finishing up.” With a wave of his hand, Roy motioned him further inside the office. Shrugging, Ed stomped across the room and added his report to the stack of pages on Mustang’s desktop. He settled himself in the chair opposite the desk and pretended not to notice Mustang’s gaze roving over his form.

Ed could still feel Mustang watching him, and unfortunately, he liked it. He tapped the leather armrest irritably with his automail hand, wishing he had gone straight home from the mission instead of coming here for more fucking mind games. He didn’t know how Mustang had found out Ed had a crush on him. But somehow the colonel knew; the bastard always knew everything. Every time Ed came into the office these days Mustang looked at him like he wanted him, and sometimes Ed could almost let himself believe…

But no. Mustang was either on the prowl again or having fun at his expense, and Ed wasn’t going to let it get to him.

“How about I take you to dinner?” Roy suggested, and Ed was so taken aback that for a moment all he could do was stare at the older alchemist across the desk.

“What?” Ed asked incredulously.

“Dinner, Edward. The final meal of the day.” With an almost predatory glint in his eye, Mustang rose from his seat and moved around the desk to stand beside Ed’s chair. Paying no attention to Havoc’s presence in the room, Mustang leaned down and spoke quietly in Ed’s ear, so close that Ed could feel his breath flutter against his cheek, “Most people have it in the evening, before bed.”

Damn the man.

“I know what it is,” Ed growled. “What the hell are you asking me to dinner for?”

“My intentions are honorable,” Roy assured him, and the man actually had the decency to look offended at Ed’s snorted response. Oh yes, he was good at this. “If it makes you feel better, Havoc will drive us so you don’t have to be alone with me.”

A slight choking sound from the corner of the room told Ed that this detail wasn’t planned, and Ed relaxed a little. Dinner. With Mustang. He had to admit to himself that the prospect was more than tempting.

There had been nothing to eat on the train and he was starving anyway. That settled it. “I’ll go. On one condition.”

“Very well. I’m listening.” Roy leaned against the edge of the desk and crossed his arms, affecting an air of casual indifference. Was he mocking him?

“No funny stuff,” Ed warned.

“Funny stuff,” Roy repeated flatly, a grimace twisting his mouth. “Define ‘funny stuff’.”

Ed shifted in his seat and stole a glance at Havoc out of the corner of his eye. The lieutenant gave no indication anything out of the ordinary was going on. Indeed, he appeared to not even be listening as he looked over the notes in his hand, but Ed knew better. Havoc would certainly want to pick up a few pointers from the most skilled romancer in the military.

Maybe that was all this was. If Mustang really wanted to take him to dinner, to take him on a date, wouldn’t he have asked him in private? Maybe Mustang was only demonstrating to Havoc that he could have anyone, anytime he wanted.

Fine. If Mustang wanted to make this a public spectacle, Ed would make it one. Ed sat up straight and looked Mustang in the eye. “No hitting on me. No smarmy lines you use you on your women. No candlelit restaurant. No touchy feely crap.”

With no hesitation, Roy replied, “I can’t promise that.”

“No kidding,” Havoc muttered, but neither alchemist paid him any mind.

Ed searched Mustang’s face for a long moment, trying to see through the everyday mask to the man underneath. Roy smiled at him then, a genuine, open smile and it was the first time Ed could remember Roy looking at him that way. Roy reached out and lightly stroked his cheek with his fingertips. Ed leaned into the touch, momentarily forgetting his conditions and that Havoc was even in the room.

“Dinner then?” Roy asked again, his voice low and silky as his hand trailed back through Ed’s hair.

“Dinner,” Ed agreed, a little breathless now.

“Good,” Roy said, and dropped his hand back to his side. “And Havoc?”

At first Ed thought he was once again asking Havoc to join them, but Roy’s intent gaze never left his own. Belatedly, he realized Roy was asking if Ed still wanted an escort for the evening. Ed shook his head as he rose to his feet. He didn’t want or need a chaperone.

That decided, Ed moved to the outer office while Roy quickly gathered up his things. “See you in the morning,” Roy nodded to Havoc as he draped his coat over his arm and then joined Ed.

Mustang leisurely walked a few paces behind as they left the office. One more condition suddenly occurred to Ed. “No staring at my ass.” Ed admonished his date without ever turning around.

“I can’t promise that either,” Roy returned, the smirk fully evident in his voice as he followed Ed down the hall.


End file.
